Mello is Resident Evil Number 1
by XxFrozenxWafflexX
Summary: Just two guys enjoying each other's company a bit too much... Rated M:For Cruel kisses and Rough Smex. Yaoi. MattxMello. Lemon.


Death...ehm... Author's Note: This is a one time thing do not ask for more, just enjoy. I do not own Death Note or any part of it in anyway, I am nothing but a humble yaoi fangurl.

Warning: Anal Sex, Brutal Sex, Kinky Sex, Oral Sex... read at own risk

Matt growled at the gameboy squeezed between his palms.

"Die you bitch!" He shouted almost dropping the cigarette from his mouth for the fifth time that day. Mello kicked in the door carrying in his two days worth of chocolate; it'd be a miracle if the five giant bags lasted any longer. Mello fought his way through controller wires and broken, half-eaten pop-tarts.

"You could clean up a little, you know." Mello yelled at the unfazed gamer. He stuffed the chocolate into various cabinets, shoving away actual food to make room. He looked out of the kitchen to the red head lounged on the couch.

"I'll kill you! Come here asshole!" Matt raged at his game. He crushed his cigarette butt into the ash tray as he waited for the next level to load, "Hey, can you bring me a coke?" He yelled to Mello. Matt was probably the only one in the world who could ask for something to drink from Mello and not get slammed in the face by a gun.

"Sure, but clean something, would ya?" Mello reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda. He walked into the living-room of their apartment just as Matt kicked a box sending it against the wall where it slid down and landed into the trash. Mello cocked an eyebrow at the odd site, "Well I did ask you to clean..." He set the soda on the coffee table and turned to go back to the kitchen but felt Matt's warm hand against his wrist.

"What's wrong you usually call me an idiot or throw a fit at something like that." Matt turned off his game and sat straight to look up at him. Mello ignored Matt's heat creeping up his arm.

"I'm not always a hot-head!" He shot Matt a glare daring him to challenge his words. Matt just laughed at him.

"Really?'

"Really," Mello felt his face flush red with anger. Maybe he was but still he could be different...

"If you say so," Matt switched the game back on. No. Mello would not be ignored anymore!

SMASH!

"WHAT THE HELL?"

SLAP!

"Ow! Quit pulling my hair!"

BAM!

"Get off!"

WHAM!

"You get off of me!"

CRUNCH!

"Did you just bite me?! You little bitch!" Matt grabbed Mello's arms and roughly slammed him down so his teeth would release his shoulder. "Dammit! What's wrong with you?!"

"You!" Mello barked back as he snapped his teeth at Matt again. He was pinned under Matt with his arms crookedly twisted behind himself, it was painful but the closeness to Matt's heat made up for it. That was the problem as well. Years ago Mello thought he wasn't attracted to either sex. Matt was just a friend, but after a year of living with the guy, the longing for his warmth against Mello grew. That wasn't a problem at first, but three months ago the dreams began. In them, Matt would touch Mello in ways unconceivable. Mello would lay there (a lot of the times restrained) as Matt took him again and again, driving him over the edge of what little sanity he had each time. Now being pinned under the desired heat was both a gift and a curse. He knew if he couldn't get out from under Matt soon his secret would be discovered.

Matt glowered at the thrashing man beneath him. What the hell did Matt ever do to him? If anything Mello should thank him for not acting on what his body begged for. He was sure that Mello would soon feel Matt's erection poking him in the stomach, if he didn't already. Matt shoved the strawberry blonde against the floor once more with frustration. The golden locks fell gently against Mello's face as if to tempt him more. His resolve to not attack the man was withering away at an increasing speed. Mello began to fight against him once more making the matter worse. 'If God were real,' Matt thought with a grunt as he held Mello down with even more force, 'I'd shoot him in the face for this!'

"Get off!" Mello was getting desperate, he felt the tightening of his abdominal as he tried to get free, he couldn't let Matt know, he had to get him off before it was too late. Mello tried to shift his hips, but it was a bad idea. He was even closer now, "Please!" He started to beg.

Matt looked at Mello and saw the distress on his face but as Mello rolled his hips against him and whispered please Matt lost control.

Matt's lips crushed themselves against Mello's not taking any time as he forced the entry of his tongue. His hands drifted from Mello's arms slowly down to his hips. Matt grinded forward, his fingertips pulling teasingly at the elastic of Mello's boxers. Mello's lips parted more as he leaned up to meet just as fiercely with Matt. Matt's fingers left the elastic and explored higher up for two other perk pink prizes. Finding one he rolled it between his index finger and thumb.

Mello gasped, he arched forward and rolled against Matt once more. Matt's eyes shot open and he pulled away, "Wha...Agh!" Mello was interrupted very rudely as Matt began to unsnap his pants and tug them down. Matt pressed a kiss on Mello's bruised lips and muttered something about 'too much damn clothes.' Mello usually wasn't caught off-guard by anything but hearing his best friend say that was a little more than surprising, but very welcome, "What about the bedroom?"

"Too fucking far." Matt replied finally getting Mello's pants down as far as they would go without removing those damned boots. He unsnapped his own pants and moved back on top of the blonde. Their lips met and the clothes began to discard themselves making way for the fire of the two. Matt kissed Mello harshly making him cry out as the red head bit his bottom lip. Mello held back a breath of pleasure as Matt traveled down kissing and nipping him as he went. Matt came to one of Mello's little pink buds and swirled his tongue gently around it. Mello drew his hands up Matt's neck and balled his hands into fists around the messy red curls of his hair. Matt smirked and bit lightly on the bud causing Mello to tighten his hold.

Matt moved from the nipple, once again kissing a trail across Mello's skin. Finding himself at the borderline Mello's boxers made, Matt no longer cared as to whether Mello wanted him to cross or not. Whether Mello wanted to or not, Matt would make him enjoy it. Matt picked the elastic band of the boxers up with his teeth; he began to crawl backwards until the boxers met the same fate as the discarded leather heap still trapped at the base of Mello's ankles. Matt stopped and looked at the blonde. Mello's eyes seemed to scream for more, his small but well-shaped chest rising and falling over and over again. His cheeks were tinted pink the same shade of his nipples, and his fists clutched the discarded shirts they'd both tossed only a few minutes ago.

Mello glared at Matt starting to get pissed that he'd stopped, "Well are you just going to leave me like this or are you going to get off your lazy ass and fucking screw me!" He felt uncomfortable but at the same time burning up hot as Matt's eyes traced over him. Matt just grinned at him though and walked off. Mello twitched, "What the fuck?! This isn't just a game you can save and start again later ass-ho..." Mello paused in his rant as Matt came back with a small tube of lube.

Matt strattled Mello once again and laughed, "As you were saying." Mello scowled back at him and even snapped his teeth together as if he were going to bite him. Matt laughed once more and kissed him more gently this time, his hand gliding down Mello's chest and then he threw both hands onto his shoulders shoving Mello back against the floor. Mello cried out but was soon soothed as Matt violently kissed him returning the flare from early before the lube fetch. Mello dragged his fingers down to Matt's own boxers and tugged at them trying to get things to pick up more speed but this act only rewarded him with another shove and an even more brutal kiss. Matt pulled away with a growl before kissing his way back down to where he'd left off earlier.

He looked up at his panting Mello before teasingly licking at the blonde's shaft. Mello gasped out and tried to scoot away but Matt only smirked and pinned Mello's hips down. He took another lick and Mello tried to hold in the gasp but he repeated the lick for a third time and Mello could've sworn he'd gone blind that split second. Satisfied for the time being, Matt began to take Mello into his warm mouth. He spun his tongue around the tip and then dipped more of Mello in. Mello scratched his nails against the cold floor beneath him to keep from going insane. He was going crazy just from this little interaction with Matt.

Matt took more in each time bobbing up and down in a liquid fast motion. Mello could feel pressure in his stomach building. If Matt didn't stop soon, he'd come. Matt seemed to notice this as well and grabbed the tube he'd brought in earlier. He squeezed some on his fingers and raised Mello up so he could apply it better. He pushed a finger in and licked Mello at the same time, he then repeated this action and pushed the second finger in. Mello moaned, the mixture of pleasure and pain was wonderful, he cried out though as Matt began to spread his fingers more.

"A-another!" He called for Matt to add more. Matt obliged and added a third as he kissed the tip of Mello's shaft.

After Matt was sure that Mello was loosened enough, he pulled his fingers out. Mello whimpered but was unprepared as Matt threw his legs up and began to push at his entrance. Mello yelped as Matt slipped partly in. Mello had no time to complain though as Matt pulled back and began to thrush forward. They began to rock together, Mello responding by pushing himself back with each thrust. He felt his stomach burn with unreleased heat and groaned as Matt grabbed him and began to rub him along with each thrust. He saw pure white though as Matt slammed against that bundle of nerves.

"Nnh!"

Matt noticed and crashed harder against almost coming himself as Mello tightened around him. He pulled back farther and rammed against it three more times before Mello clamped around him even worse than before as he came. When he released Matt thrust in a few more times before coming himself.

Matt fell forward and relaxed before laying on his side and pulling Mello against his chest.

"Better?" He asked, his question half muffled by the mass of messy hair in front of him.

"No, you still need to clean the living room." Mello replied as if he didn't just have amazing sex. Matt laughed and pulled him closer.

"Okay, but only after I get to take you three more times, my cute little twink." Matt smirked devilishly, his eyes gleaming.

"Sur... Wha!" Mello's words were once again interrupted by Matt's lips smashing into his own.

Fin.

Please Review. I'd like to know how my first guyxguy was. I may one day post more but it'll be a while.

XxFrozenxWafflexX


End file.
